Uchiha Paranormal Investigation
by I will never be loved
Summary: "In all honesty, you never had a problem to begin with." Welcome to Uchiha Paranormal Investigation. Where the paranormal is explained and where the facts have close to no affect on results. Please enjoy your stay.


**Uchiha Paranormal Investigation**

**Case one: The girl in the mirror**

**Part A: Meeting**

A small light shone in a dark classroom, three girls sat there, looking scared and amused.

"You think that's scary? Well I'll tell you the one about the haunted gym," snickered the blonde one, also known as Yamanaka Ino.

"Don't you have anything new?" yawned the brunette otherwise known as Tenten. "What about you, Hinata?"

The girl in question was Hyuga Hinata; she looked like a shy and introverted person, which was exactly what she was. Anyone would be surprised to see a girl like this telling ghost stories in an empty classroom.

"Well…I do know one…" she mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers. "But it's not that scary…"

"Anything's better than one of Ino's stories," giggled Tenten.

"I heard that," growled Ino, a vein popping up in her temples.

"Well…It's about the mirror in the old warehouse…" she mumbled, blushing at the attention her two friends paid her. "I heard that a student there constantly went there so she could look at the mirror," she started and quickly added, "She was very vain."

As she spoke, the shadows on the walls of the room began to grow.

"One day, the school decided to sell that mirror due to lack of funds, and the mirror was very beautiful, made of gold and diamonds. No one even knows how it came to be in the school," she paused to breathe. "The girl of course was against it, because she was beautiful, she was vain, and she decided that the only thing that could reflect her beauty was the mirror." Hinata giggled, "It sounds silly if you ask me. So, on the day they were to remove the mirror, the girl locked herself in that room and threw away the key, she even bolted all the doors and windows. No one could get in and no one could get out."

A cold shiver ran through the room, but Hinata ignored it and went on.

"Every day they would beg her to come out but she would refuse saying 'the mirror stays, I promised the little princess that I'd protect it'. The principal that time was a greedy man in debt; he used most of the school funds to pay off his own debts, so he ignored the girl. This would go one every day for weeks and then months….then one day, they knocked and asked her to come out, this time there was no answer. In a state of panic, the principal ordered them to knock down the walls, in there they found a corpse that was over a hundred years old, but she hadn't even been there that long…"

The lights went on.

"Ahhh!" they screamed in unison.

"I'm sorry," a deep voice said. "I was told this room was empty."

The owner of this voice, as strange as it was, was a high school boy. He was quite pale, almost too pale in contrast with his obsidian eyes and raven hair. A smug look was painted on his face, giving him an arrogant disposition. And no one could deny the gloomy and dark aura emanating from him, no matter how beautiful he was.

She hated him at first sight.

Unfortunately, her two friends didn't wait long enough to notice that.

"What's your name?" asked Tenten, hearts practically shining in her eyes.

"What year are you in?" questioned Ino, playing it cool but obviously infatuated with the dark stranger.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said 'Sasuke' to Tenten. "Seventeen," he answered to the confused Ino.

"Seventeen? Wouldn't people usually say second year?" she wondered out loud.

"It's past school hours, what are you ladies doing in here?" he asked, playing up on his charm.

"We were telling ghost stories," answered Hinata all too coldly, angry that he had interrupted her story.

"I see," he smirked, making the blonde and the brunette swoon. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Maybe some other time, Uchiha – san," pouted Hinata, angrier than ever that he would dare suggest that. "It's getting late," she added as a lame excuse.

"What about after school?" offered Tenten.

"Deal," replied Sasuke. He sent Hinata a look that she didn't quite recognize and said, "I guess I'll be seeing you some other time then, ne?

Tenten and Ino ignored the fact that this Sasuke person was obviously dangerous and were instead, rejoicing over the fact that they got to meet a hot guy.

_Scary…I should stay away…_

"What do you think of him, Hinata?" asked Ino and Tenten, their eyes sparkling.

_He's a dangerous person, stay away from him._

"Uchiha – san? He seems like a nice person," she answered, unable to disappoint her friends.

"He should be, he's going to be my boyfriend!" they said, once again in unison.

"What'd you say Ino?" growled Tenten.

"He's MY boyfriend," snarled Ino.

Hinata sighed as her friends got into yet another fight. Inside her mind, she was having fights of her own.

* * *

"Thank you, Hyuga!" yelled one of the boys, running off to class.

"You're welcome!" she yelled back, dropping the last of the tech equipment in the storage room. She sighed to herself, _this is the last time I agree to help the drama club._

_What's that, a camera? _She said, walking towards the foreign object. Said object DID look like a camera, but there was something off about it.

"Hey, don't touch that!" she heard a male voice yell.

She stepped back in surprise and hit her head on something, as she looked up she realized it was a self full of very, VERY, heavy equipment.

"Watch out!" she heard him yell again as she was pushed onto the floor.

Opening her eyes, she saw the owner of the voice, a man with silver hair, splayed out on the floor…under a self of more than forty kilos worth of things.

"Are you okay?" she asked in panic.

She saw a raven haired person running in; on sight she was able to recognize him: The so called Uchiha Itachi.

"Kakashi! Can you hear me?" he asked, his voice barely louder than breathing.

Kakashi twitched his eye and remained in his previous composure.

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" she said, stumbling over her own words.

"It's fine, get to class, I'll clean this up," he said, and the way he said it sounded almost as if Hinata had killed the person.

"Please, I want to help," she said reaching out for Kakashi only to get her hand slapped away by the Uchiha.

"You're a student here right? What's your name?

"Hyuga…Hyuga Hinata," she mumbled.

"Well then, Hyuga, you probably noticed but I'll just tell you," he smirked. "The bell rang just now."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Sorry about everything!" she yelled back, taking a shortcut which involved jumping over multiple bushes.

_Interesting… _thought Sasuke as he helped Kakashi onto his feet. _Definitely worth my time._

* * *

Hinata yawned as class ended, there was nothing like a breath of fresh air after a stressful day at school. She grabbed her bag and was about to ask Tenten and Ino if they wanted to walk together but remembered that they were meeting Sasuke today.

_After what happened this morning I should probably avoid him at all costs… _she mused to herself.

"Sorry Tenten – chan, Ino – chan, I'm going home early today, say hi to Uchiha – san for me, kay?" she said, putting on her brightest voice.

"Huh? Sure Hinata, we'll have fun for you too," replied Tenten.

"Thank you," she waved. As she turned she bumped into something very sturdy. She looked up to find the smug face of the Uchiha. She gulped, she was not ready for this.

"Ah, Sasuke – Kun! Ready to tell ghost stories?" shouted Ino, enthusiastically.

"Sorry ladies, I won't be able to today, I need to talk to Hinata – _chan,_" he said, putting emphasis onto the suffix, scaring Hinata more.

"Oh, okay then," they said, sounding all but happy. "See ya."

"So…how is he?" she asked curiously. Honestly she had been dreading that she might've killed him.

"He's recuperating at a hospital, however the camera will not be so easy to fix," he said solemnly.

"I-I'm sorry," she bowed in an apologetic manner. "I'll pay for any damage."

"Trust me, I don't think you can afford it," he said smugly.

"So…what was your relationship with that person?" she asked.

"Who, Kakashi? It's a boss – assistant relationship," he told her as if it were nothing.

"So you're his assistant?"

"Nope, the exact opposite," he corrected her.

"Anyway, back to the payment," he said directing the topic back to the broken camera. "As a compensation for the camera _and _Kakashi, I'll make a deal with you."

Hinata gulped, expecting only the worst.

"Become my part – time assistant," he said. "For the week, Kakashi gets out of the Hospital next Monday."

"Fine…but…what's your job?"

"Me?" he chuckled darkly at this and blinked. When he opened his eyes, they appeared to be glowing. "I'm a ghost hunter."

* * *

"U-chi-ha Pa-ra-nor-mal In-ves-ti-ga-tion," said Hinata slowly, reading the words of the card that Sasuke had given her.

He gave an irritated sigh and repeated the words. "Uchiha Paranormal Investigation. Your school principal hired us to investigate a haunted mirror or something. I believe it was the story that I interrupted yesterday."

She nodded. "I just heard it through school rumors…" _and some other things…_

"I see, well you'll have time to tell me later, for now, we'll set up the equipment," he told her, leading her to a black van parked out in front of the storeroom. He briefly told her things that would be involved in the case as they brought several things including microphones, speakers, cameras, monitors and other things she could not identify in and out of the store room.

"This will be our base for now," he said.

"Base?" she questioned.

"The place where all things will be recorded," he explained.

"I see," she said but really didn't.

"Anyway, you can go home now," he said while plugging in all the monitors.

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"What did you expect? You're still a high-schooler, I have some respect for that," he said. Her mouth opened as she was about to thank him until he added, "Go study, I doubt anything you know could help me here anyway."

_That…that…that weasel! For one moment he sounds all cool and the next he's a total jerk!_

She clenched her fist and said in the loudest voice she could muster. "Itachi*!"

His eyes widened at the name. "What did you call me?"

"Itachi!" she yelled like a little child and ran away.

_Itachi…she called me Itachi…_

* * *

_I can't believe I made him a bento*…_

Hinata felt guilty after running home and decided to make him a bento. Until now she was still contemplating on whether she should give them to him and apologize or just throw them in some random bush.

_That would be a waste of food…_

She happened to pass by the truck in case she had missed anything and was surprised at what she found there.

"Uchiha – san?" her voice woke him up; his eyes slowly rose and focused in on her. "Did you sleep here?"

"Pretty much," he yawned and spotted the bento. "Is that for me?"

"Kind of," he swiped it before she could even finish her sentence.

"Itadakimasu*," he said and ate it without question. "Tomatoes?" he smiled.

"Yep, they had a sale on them so I bought too much," she mumbled. "Um…Uchiha – san."

"Sasuke, call me Sasuke," he said.

"What's this brought your girlfriend with you?" a woman's voice entered their conversation.

"Who're you?" asked Hinata.

"I'm Tsunade, a self styled Miko*, the principal didn't know if he could trust a bunch of kids so he also asked me to come." This woman looked nothing like a Miko, she looked more of a business woman than an exorcist.

Setting down the bento quietly, he asked; "Aren't you too old to be a virgin*?" which caused a wave of giggles to erupt from Hinata.

"Oi, listen you little brat!" she started but was cut off by yet another person joining in.

"So I guess I'm not the only one," said a rough voice. The owner of this voice was a young man maybe two years older than Hinata. "I'm Kiba, a monk." Which was surprising since he dressed surprisingly casual in jeans.

"I didn't know they allowed monks to have hair these days," remarked Sasuke which resulted in yet another fit of giggles from Hinata. "And aren't you too young?"

"He came down from the mountain*," mused the "self styled Miko".

"It seems like everyone's gathered here already," noted the principal, walking in with another person. "This is Gaara, an exorcist from Russia, but his family originates from Japan." Gaara nodded and the principal left.

"Good afternoon," he greeted them formally. Hinata shrunk behind Sasuke, she'd never seen such a scary priest.

"So…" started Tsunade.

"I guess we're all here for the same reason?" asked Kiba.

"Apparently so," Gaara added.

"For now, shall we go to the base?"

Just then a sleek black limousine pulled in and a young girl stepped out. Her cherry blossom hair and emerald eyes were easily recognizable. Haruno Sakura, famous medium.

"I guess everyone's here, ne, Sasuke – kun?" she winked.

Ignoring her, he continued. "Let's begin."

* * *

_Am I just here to serve tea?_

Hinata wondered because earlier, Sasuke had told her to serve their 'guests'.

"So, let's get the facts straight, what have you heard?"

"The principal told me that it might be the ghost of a girl that died here not too long ago," said Tsunade.

"I heard that there was a cursed mirror," said Kiba.

"Ditto," was all that they got out of Gaara.

"I see…what about you?" he asked Hinata.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"There was a rumor about the girl and the mirror right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Please, do tell," he said and took a seat.

"There used to be a beautiful mirror kept in the old warehouse, they said it belonged to a rich heiress…One of the students here, very beautiful and very vain found the mirror one day and would constantly go back to look at her reflection. The old principal was in debt and he decided to sell it, the girl locked herself in the room and refused to come out, claiming that she saw the girl who owned it and promised to protect the mirror. They wouldn't believe her…"

"She died, and the corpse was too old to be hers, so they don't know where the body went…that's what you said, right?" said Sasuke.

"Yes but…there's one part I haven't told you, it's the school's secret…they say if you dare to look in that mirror, and the reflection you see is not yours…you…you…die…" she gasps as a harsh wind blows through the windows, windows snapping, doors opening and closing, papers flying everywhere and the light goes off.

After a short silence, the light goes on; it was Gaara who stood there near the switch. "I'm not jumping to conclusions but…I think we have a poltergeist."

* * *

After recovering from the sudden shock, Hinata finally asked, "What's a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist," started Gaara. "German for 'noisy ghost,' unexplained phenomenon that invisibly moves objects or hurls them about. The manifestation is usually confined to a house, and it may cease as suddenly as it began and for no apparent reason." He explained, but in reality made everything more confusing for the silver eyed girl.

"Basically, a restless spirit who loves attention," added Tsunade.

"Well? See anything useful, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

She was silent and finally answered. "A little girl…she's laughing…she's saying something…"

"What is it?" Sasuke demands.

A wrinkle appears, distorting Sakura's face. "Go away… …leave…or …you'll get hurt …" Sakura opened her eyes and said, as if reporting, "She might be our ghost, I'm not completely sure but there's a possibility…"

"Fine," agreed Sasuke. "Shall we try exorcising it?"

"Hey, I don't know when you decided we'd help you," argued Tsunade.

"We'd rather do things our own way," Kiba said.

Gaara was silent.

"Fine have it your way," said Sasuke.

"But…you're not an exorcist…are you, Sasuke?"

"Never said I was," he replied.

"I'll…I'll stay with you…" this offer surprisingly came from the cold and stoic Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara – san," Hinata smiled, feeling relieved that she'd be safe. "Now that you mention it, what's your religion?"

* * *

Hinata had to stifle a giggle.

Gaara stood there, dressed from head to toe in black, in his hand holding a strange flask filled with water. He looked more like a demon overlord than a Roman Catholic priest. He started waving it around, splashing water everywhere.

"What is that water?" Hinata mumbled.

"It's Holy water," whispered Sasuke. "They use it for repelling and chasing away evil."

She watched on as Gaara opened a small black book and mumbled something like a prayer.

"_In the name of the Father, of the Son, of the Holy Spirit, Amen. Our Father who art in Heaven, hallow be thy name…"_

"What language is this? English?" Hinata wondered, leading her to receive a strict 'shh' from Sasuke.

What happened next was what was most strange.

Hinata watched with hazy eyes as a translucent figure, neither human nor invisible, came rising up. Sasuke was confused by Hinata, she didn't seem shaken, it was as if…

"Hinata," he called her name, however this didn't trigger anything from her. This time he grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Hinata," he said louder.

Her body collapsed and she paled.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled, no, not one of relief, more like one of those smiles you get when you've accomplished something.

Gaara shut his book briefly and said, "Hyuga Hinata has been possessed."

* * *

**Part B: Possessed**

_Hinata was blinded, not by darkness nor by light, she was blinded by her reflections._

_Nearly a hundred mirrors were scattered across the room, Hinata was held prisoner by the images they depicted: Distorted, perfect whichever they were they captured her. She was a captive._

_For nearly an hour she had this floating feeling, she guessed this was what it felt like in her mother's womb, not that she had any memory of that. _

_Her eyes were closed but she was aware of everything around her, had been for a while now. She could feel light piercing her body, the sound of water, the taste of blood lingered on her lips. This was not somewhere she would want to be. Then, a single touch interrupted her serene floating: It was a child's hand._

_For the first time since being in that place, Hinata opened her eyes to see what was indeed a child._

_"Mama…bring mama here…I want my mama…so she can stand with me…in front of the mirror…you'll help me…won't you?"_

_Hinata felt the weirdest sensation and watched on as the child stepped into her body, sliding through the skin. Even though Hinata felt like her body would shatter, the child's words echoed throughout her blood._

_"Help me…Mama…Find her…"_

* * *

"Gaara is right, she is possessed," said Sakura.

"Can you see the ghost possessing her?" asked Sasuke, giving an annoyed sigh as the child possessed Hinata poked Sasuke in the cheek and laughed.

After a few moments of silence, she replied with a sad tone lacing her words. "It's a small girl…she's looking for her mother."

"Can you see anything that might help us identify her?"

"She's wearing a kimono but it doesn't seem to be from the Edo period so it's likely that she's from an old clan…there's something written of her back…Hyu…ga…Hyuga."

"So it's the little miss' relative?" asked Kiba.

"Most likely," replied Sasuke.

"I guess it's my turn," Tsunade said, opening the door.

"Where are you going?" demanded Gaara in his usual cold voice, despite the fact that he was giving Hinata a piggy-back ride at that exact moment.

"To get my things, you can't expect me to do an exorcism like this, do you?" As soon as she stepped out of the door, a defiant cry was heard from the girl on Gaara's back.

"No! Don't go there!" she practically screamed.

"Why not?" asked Tsunade

"Because…they've been watching you…if you're not careful…they'll get you…" she whispered to herself in fear.

"Who will get us?" asked Gaara, who was close enough to overhear the trembling girl.

At that moment windows shattered, not completely but just enough to make it dangerous to escape through those. Doors bolted themselves and things started flying everywhere. Sakura, who was given the ability to see the dead shrunk back in fear.

"That," she said.

* * *

Who are you? _Hinata said, or at least she think she said, she lost control of her senses as soon the girl had stepped in. _

_You know me._

Where are you?

_Here._

Why did you choose me?

_Because…_

_However she wasn't able to finish the sentence due to a darkness overwhelming them. A shapeless object with an eerie aura stalked them._

_After a long silence, the awaited reply came: You're the only one who can bring Mama back._

* * *

**Part C: Redemption**

Hinata had opened her eyes, this time she was really herself, she had no idea where the child had gone. She was welcomed by the sight of Sakura being picked up and thrown across the room, which had been stained by blood. Kiba and Tsunade were knocked out cold and she couldn't even imagine where Sasuke was.

She froze, the beast had seen her. It began to move towards her yet she wasn't afraid, in her eyes, she saw a woman who was undoubtedly beautiful, struggling against this monster.

Then she heard a familiar cold voice.

_"O my Jesus forgive us our sins, save us from the fires of Hell, lead all souls into heaven, especially those who need most of thy mercy," _he murmured. "Amen."

As he said that, light shot out of the monster and it began to fade away, Hinata was wide eyed, terrified at what Gaara had done. What happened to her?

"Don't worry," he said, mustering up an assuring voice. "O my Jesus is a prayer of redemption," he told her. "Her sins have been forgiven and she was able to move on."

"How did you-"

"I can see them too you know," he smiled – more like a twitch of his lips.

"Please don't-"

"I won't tell a soul," he said, helping her up. "By the way, the little girl from before, she says' thank you, onee - san."

She smiled, maybe Gaara wasn't such a scary person.

* * *

"So where were you while everyone was risking their lives?" Hinata demanded. "They almost died y'know," she said as she tended to Kiba's wounds in the principal's office.

"A few scratches and bruises is what I expected from a low level spirit," he mused to himself.

"So?"

"Ah yes…if you forgot, which I'm guessing you have, this is a investigation so I did some research to explain these…incidents…"

At this point everyone was listening, after all, as injured as they were, no one can pass off a good ghost story.

"The girl, Hyuga Hanabi died here," he said bluntly. "Her mother, hearing this was heartbroken and commited suicide beside the place her daughter was buried. They searched for each other but then a building was erected, causing them to be lost, so they wandered here for several years."

"What about the student's corpse?"

"I'm guessing you are new if not recent, yes?"

"They put me in charge of this school this May," he answered.

"Well, I guess the old principal was a prankster. The girl who supposedly died moved to Osaka, I visited her just recently. The place you kept the mirror was built on an old burial ground, the construction materials were very weak so it didn't take long for the floorboards to break."

"What about the possessing?"

Sasuke chuckled at this. "The ghost never possessed anyone besides Hinata, I could feel her spirit wavelength go near breaking point several times. She was an amature."

"The mirror?"

"Yes…the mirror is quite a rarity, it's made of a special glass which can reflect the souls of the dead…but you knew that already, didn't you?"

"Ahaha, so everything's okay?"

"In all honesty sir, you never had a problem to begin with."

* * *

A week had passed since that exhilarating event and Hinata had gone to her school life. In comparison , she was dying of boredom.

That was until she received a phone call.

"Hello?" she asked curiously since she didn't recognize the number.

"Hinata, there's a mission I'm taking up this week, do you mind coming to our office?" she recognized the voice instantly.

"Sasuke!" she shouted. "But I thought…"

"Would you like to leave? I checked into some things, your school lets you take part time jobs, is something wrong?"

"Huh, no, but what about Kakashi – san?"

"Hm? He's healthy if you're wondering, so how about it?"

"You mean I can still work for you?"

"Of course."

"I'll do it!"

"Meet me in Shibuya, look for a building near the central park with Uchiha on it."

"Got it!"

She smiled to herself, glad that she wouldn't leave the ghost-hunting life, but mostly, glad that she wouldn't be leaving Sasuke.

"Do you…still have tomatoes with you?" he asked, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"I'll bring over a lot when I come over," she replied, happily. "Oh yeah, I was just wondering but…didn't you say that I'd only work for you until Kakashi recovered?"

She heard him chuckled. "Silly, silly Hinata. Have you forgotten about the expensive camera you broke?"

She was silent for a moment and finally shouted. "ITACHI!"

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**_Itachi – weasel_**

**_Miko – shrine maidens who are pure in other words virgins_**

**_"Came down from the mountain" – Monks usually train on mountains so this phrase means something like he quit training or something like that._**

**_Bento – boxed lunch_**

**_Itadakimasu – something they say before they eat meaning something like "thanks for the food"._**

**A/N: I was testing my memory. I watched Ghost Hunt like five months ago, that explains why Tsunade and Kiba don't have many lines…I forgot most of them.**

**Ps. If you think I should've made this longer, let me just say that this is twelve pages long in Microsoft Word around 4300 words and right now it's late at night. So let me tell you: I think this is enough.**

**PPs. This is a oneshot…for now. **

**EDIT: I wrote this about...a year ago. I'm surprised really.**


End file.
